bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 14
Angry People Today was Saturday, November 3. For the past few days, I've been relaxing at Derek's trailer. I've been mainly reading and watching TV at his place. While I stay at his place sleeping, he's usually out doing odd jobs to make ends meet. So I had the trailer to myself most of the day. It was around 7:00 PM when he came home. Before he went to switch from his jeans to sweatpants, he asked me, "You starting to feel any better?" "Yeah, I don't feel as much pain as I did days ago, thanks to the painkillers", I told him. "I'm surprised you didn't recieved any broken bones from that beating", Derek stated. "I was lucky. When I get my hands on Alex...." "You're going to get back at Alex?" Derek asked shockingly. "I've already got a plan lined up on how I'm going to get back at him", I told him. As I was about to explain my plan to him, he shook his head and then sat down beside me. "Clayton, you got to understand: he came after you because you trashed his van". "Only because he beat Jill up", I corrected him. "What happened to 'avoiding the path of destruction again'?" Derek asked. "It's not the same as before", I told him. "Clayton, revenge always goes both ways. First, it was you. Then, it was Alex. Now you want to do it again. It's going to repeat. You need to stay out of the way". "Alex still has more planned against me. He even admitted to it back in Halloween", I told him. "Promise me you will not do anything to get back at him. If you keep doing this, you will hit rock bottom. Bad things will happen. You've been worried about expulsion and going to juvenile hall, well that is what's going to happen if you're unlucky. Bad things have happened to you since your dad died, that I know. But it doesn't need to get any worse. Again, just promise me that you won't do anything to Alex". I wanted to say no due to my thirst for revenge, but when Iooked into Derek's eyes, I knew I had to at least try to keep that promise. "Okay", I reluctantly agreed to his condition. He put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You're making the right decision. I hope you know that". I doubt it, I thought to myself. So great, I made a promise to Derek that I might not even be able to keep. I wonder how long until I have to break that promise. 9 Days Later; 4:00 PM; Carcer City Academy Today was Monday, November 12 and I finally got back into school. I should have been back in last week, but the doctors said that I had to stay out of school for the rest of the week just in case. In case of what? Internal bleeding? Still, I was glad to be back. And I was glad that classes were over for the day. I was now hanging with my friends in the caferteria. "Enjoyed your vacation?" Jill asked me. "Not really", I repiled. "It was pretty quiet so I did sleep alot, but then there was Derek who mainly only wore his blue briefs when he got home". Markel then started to joke, "Were you worrled that Derek would have...?" "HELL NO", I shouted before I playfully slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey C-Money, what other people have you been seeing lately?" Bradley joked. I picked up a chicken nugget and flinged it in his face. "You guys are assholes", I joked. God I love joking with my friends about anything. We would always have something funny to say about almost anything. But just as we were having a good laugh, one of the Greasers came up to our table and said, "C-Money, you son of a bitch. How dare you". I looked up at the Greaser and replied, "What are you talking about?" "You know what you did", the Greaser said. I tried to think about what he was talking about, but I had no clue on what I did. "Alex told Drake everything", he then said. Of course, he was talking about what we did to Principal White's house. We had to make it look like that the Greasers did it. I knew it would bite me in the ass, even after two months later. "He had nothing to do with that prank", Jill lied to the Greaser. "Yeah, you really going to listen to Alex. He could have done it himself and is now trying to frame C-Money", Bradley suggested. "He showed us a photo of your friend writing in black paint 'Greasers Rule'", he said before he actually pulled out the photo and showed us. Sure enough, it was a picture of me back at White's house that night in September. "Drake McKenzie wants me to tell you that you better watch your back from now on. Think the Greasers will take this kind of treatment from you, well you are fucking wrong". The Greaser then left the caferteria, leaving me and my friends in shock. "Looks like Alex is starting to really get back at you now", Cody remarked. "I am starting to regret taking Derek's advice now", I stated. "And you know that Drake McKenzie always carries out his threats", Cody remarked again. "You're not helping", Bradley told him. "I need a smoke", I told them. Jill then secretly handed me a cigarette. I quickly put it in my pocket and then continued eating my dinner. When I was done eating, I left my friends and started heading home. There was nearly only an hour left of sunlight, but there still wasn't much left. During my walk, I took out my cigarette and lit it up and inhaled the smoke. Just as I exhaled, someone pulled me from behind and dragged me to an alleyway. Just as I was thrown down onto the ground, I looked up and saw that it was Stan Leroy. I got back up onto my feet and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" "You are my problem. You think that I have forgotten about you scratching my chrome BF Injection and having your friend break my wrist. You are a dead man". He pulled out a combat knife and then charged at me. I tried to dodge his attack, but he pinned me against the wall. He tried to stab me, but I had the upperhand. While I held the knife away with both my arms, I yelled for help to come. There was one cop that came by. He looked at Stan trying to push the knife towards me, but he walked away from the alley as if he saw nothing. Stupid ass cop, I really hate Carcer PD. Finally, I kicked Stan in the groin and then punched him in the nose. He fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but I kicked him in the face leaving a big red bruise on his cheek. "Here's the deal, Stan. You better leave me alone and you better leave my mom alone", I told him. "Fuck you", he said as he tried to reach for his knife. I kicked it away and then stomped on his hand. He yelled in pain and said, "You broke my hand". "GOOD", I spat out. I kicked him in the stomach and then rolled him onto his back. I put my foot onto his neck and told him, "Stay away from us or I will kill you on the spot. Better yet, I'll contact the Zaibatsu Corporation and tell them about you stealing from them". "You wouldn't dare", Stan said. "Just watch me. Stay the fuck away from mom and stay the fuck away from me", I told him. I left the alleyway and started heading home. As soon as I got home, I went straight into my apartment and ran right into mom. "Have you seen Stan?" she asked me. I ignored her the first time. "Have you seen Stan?" she asked again. "I have. Why you ask?" I said. "He's suppose to take me out on a date", she told me. "Well something tells me that he won't be making that date today....or anytime soon". She gave me a killer stare and said in a low voice, "What did you do?" "I told him to leave us alone. You don't need him in your life". Just when I said that, she started to red and said, "Do you realize that you always ruin my life one way or another? You are the biggest burden that I have so far in my life. I would sell you down the river if I had that opportunity". That was a really big blow to me. I can't believe that she would say that about me. It was just so shocking, I didn't know what to say to her. "I don't want to deal with you anymore. Please, just go to your room and don't bother saying a word or making a sound for the rest of the night". I looked down at the floor and just walked right to my room. Regardless of what my mom said, when I walked into my room I kicked my bed and then shoved all my stuff off my desk. My dad would never say that to me, nor would he let mom say that. Today has been the worse day of my life and now not only does Alex want me dead, but the Greasers want revenge on me as well. I swore to Derek that I would not do anything else to get back at Alex, but this is not exceptable. Both my mom and Alex are the same. And now, I'm going to find a way to get back at both those assholes. I don't know what to do with my mom, but I figure I need to handle Alex first. How am I going to do, I don't know. But I'll figure something out. Category:Blog posts